The Potion
by NLAP
Summary: A glimpse of the near future changes everything. Hermione/Ron Draco/Harry Rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter or any character, I'm just playing with them. I do not profit from my writing, this is just for fun.  
Also: English isn't my native language and I tried my best.

* * *

The Potion

Prologue

The cold and gloomy classroom was full of 7th and 8th Gryffindors and Slytherins, the atmosphere was tense between the Houses. The war had ended, but the tension persisted. Only a handful of 8th graders had returned to finish their studies, and you could count with two hands how many were in Advanced Potions. The Gryffindors were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The Slytherins were Blaze Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott.

"Today we are going to brew a very powerful potion, something different. I know all of you are nervous and stressed about your N.E. so... I thought you would like something challenging and rewarding" proclaimed Slughorn, he paused for effect and continued "I'm going to give you the instructions to brew a potion, you can choose to brew it or not" that was a surprise, an optional potion? It was something new, for sure. Suddenly all students were paying attention.

"The potion is called Janus" said Slughorn with an air of fatality.

Two gasps were heard in the silent classroom.

"Yes, it seems Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy know the potion I'm speaking of" the grin in Slughorn's face was more than a little disturbing. "Mister Malfoy, can you tell us what you know about this potion?"

Draco Malfoy had returned to Hogwarts for several reasons.

One: It was stipulated in his sentence, better school than Azkaban.

Two: He would have died of boredom on his house with Mother, and it had been very difficult to eat in the table where the Muggle Studies's teacher had been murder and then eaten by a giant snake.

Three: He actually wanted a job after Hogwarts, even if he didn't need it; he wasn't hiding behind his father's name or money ever again.  
But to have this opportunity, to brew the Janus Potion with a teacher supervision... it was exciting and one in a million chance.

Draco's voice filled the classroom. "The Janus potion gives the one who ingest it a period of time, usually a day, in which he will see a glimpse of the near future. The earliest glimpse recorded was from 6 months and up until 8 months was the longest future recorded. The glimpse it's called a Moment, not any moment but an important moment in the future"

Draco paused, waiting for Slughorn to correct him, to tell him he had mistaken the potion and they were brewing something else. But the professor didn't say anything, so he continued "The effect of the potion depends on the quality of the potion. If it's perfectly brewed, the glimpse or Moment would last between 15 and 30 minutes. The glimpse would be in the environment or physical space you take the potion. That's why many people take it at work or at home, so they can see their future in relation with their family or job." Draco paused again to give his conclusion "I suppose that as we are at the beginning of the term, we are going to be at Hogwarts in that period of time, so all of us will see an important Moment between 6 to 8 months into the future, here in the castle"  
Draco stopped talking and the classroom filled with excited whispers.

"Perfect Mister Malfoy! 10 points for Slytherin" said Slughorn beaming.

"This is very interesting" Blaise's voice was, as every student, excited even by Slytherin standards.

"This sounds dangerous" answered Theo with suspicion.

"It's both" interrupted Draco "It's also a very complicated potion, one that you need a Ministry's permit to brew it" his eyes were shining; the Ministry would never give him permission to make this potion. It was now or never.  
Draco's eyes went to the front row almost against his will.  
Potter, Granger and Weasley were deep in discussion. He couldn't blame them, seeing one's future or not was a tough call, no matter who you were, Death Eater or Savior.

The glimpse wouldn't' show a normal moment, like breakfast in the Great Hall or showering in the Quidditch changing rooms, it was going to be a Moment in the Future, with a capital M and F. It wasn't a lightly decision.  
What if he saw something great, and then it changed just because he had seen it? What if he saw something terrible? Draco swallowed and noticed that his hands were trembling faintly, taking a deep breath he tried to control himself.

* * *

Hermione was going to brew it, no matter what. Ron was indecisive. And Harry was reluctant.  
It was as if their roles were reversed.

"This could be our only chance to brew this potion Harry!" whispered Hermione.

"Yes, I know, but do you really what to see an important moment in your life? Wouldn't you want to be surprised?" Harry asked her.

"Mate, remember who you are talking to. She'll probably mark the Moment in her calendar" said Ron with a smile.

His relationship with Hermione had cool down after The Kiss, as his mind called it.  
After the battle, followed the funerals, and after the funerals Hermione went with Harry to look for her parents to Australia.  
Ron had stayed with his family, he didn't regret his decision, him mother and George had needed the whole family united. But now that time and space has come between Hermione and him, neither could take the first step, afraid that The Kiss had been a result of adrenaline and fear. He could still remember Hermione's taste and how her body felt perfect in his arms.

He took a deep breath and look at her. Did he want to know his future? Yes, he did. He wanted to see if he was happy, if this woman was his future or if he had to move on, no matter how much it would hurt.

"I'm doing it" Ron said, his gaze firmly connected with Hermione's "I want to see my future"

Hermione smiled at him, her cheeks pink, thinking that maybe Ron was trying to say something by implying another.

Harry watched them and tried to hide a smirk.  
Maybe people would think that he was too invested in Ron's and Hermione's relationship... and they would be right… and he didn't care.

Harry had seen how Hermione gathered her courage to ask Ron to Slughorn's party, he had seen and comfort her when Ron was dating Lavander, he had been there when she cried to sleep in the tent because Ron wasn't there with them. Harry had seen Hermione's eyes lit up when she laugh at Ron's jokes.

Hermione, his sister in everything but blood, deserved to be happy.

At the same time, Harry had heard every curse and insult Ron's mind could come up with about Victor Krum, and he had been laughing with him at McLaggen's toenails that mysteriously didn't stop growing. Harry was there when the horrocrux showed them Ron's fears, he saw Ron almost lose his mind banging his bloody hands to the dungeon's cell, hearing Hermione being tortured at Malfoy Manor, he had accompanied him while they waited for Hermione to wake up after in Shell Cottage... Ron hadn't move from her side, talking to her, holding her hand and sometimes silently crying.

His best friend loved Hermione, he couldn't think of a better man for his sister.

Ironically, Harry didn't think about Ginny, after the battle, the funerals and Australia, their relationship was in shambles, and he realized that he didn't want to fix it.

"Harry" Hermione interrupted his thoughts "If you don't want to, you don't have to, the potion is optional and I understand that after the prophecy you wouldn't want to know your future...again" she had a teasing smile in her face.

"Can you imagine? It could be just your luck if your Moment showed you fighting with another Dark Lord, mate" Ron said laughing.

"Shut up, you git" answer Harry, but he was laughing as well "My name would be Harry Potter, the Boy who Live Thrice...or The Savior 2.0"

The Golden Trio couldn't contain their laughter anymore and started to attract attention, Hermione had tears in her eyes understanding his Muggle reference.

"Well, it seems that you three have already decided" interrupted Slughorn.

Hermione looked at Ron and when he nodded she turned to Harry, who nodded as well. He was a bloody Gryffindor, he didn't run from his future.

Hermione beamed at him and answered Slughorn "Yes professor, we will be brewing it"

"Excellent" their teacher seemed happy while returning to the front of the class, probably just thinking in all the fame and glory their future had in storage and how he could exploited it.

"To the ones who are brewing the Janus Potion, the instructions are in front of you and you can ask me for help. The brewing will be in groups of two, no more, so pick your partner quickly. For those who don't want to know your future, you can start writing an essay about this potion. Seven to nine inches long, please."

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a pout, they didn't want to be separated, but before any of them could say anything, Draco Malfoy appeared in front of them.

"Granger" his voice was tense but no disdain showed in his face "I want my Janus to be perfect and you are the second best at Potions, you want to partner up?"

She looked at him in silence for a moment, realizing that Harry and Ron weren't saying anything and letting her decide on her own, without a fight, my my...how time and war changes people.

She smiled at Ron and Harry, then she turned to the blond and answered "Sure Malfoy, this potion is worth the effort"

It was a hard pill to swallow the fact that he was better at Potions than she was, just a little better, mind, but still...

Once everyone was in their seat with the ingredients in the table, Slughorn exclaimed with a big smile "Begin!"


	2. Harry's Moment

Short comment: If this chapter offends anyone, please know that it wasn't my intention.  
Enjoy! And tell me what you think.

 _This is the Future Moment_

This is the Present

* * *

The Potion

Harry's Moment

The class ended but every student stayed to finish their potion.

Harry's and Ron's potion was finished, but they both knew it wasn't perfectly done and they share a look that said "it is what it is" smiling at each other. Neither was very good at Potions but they gave their best effort so, they were satisfied with the result. Harry turned to see Hermione's and Malfoy's table and had to snort, their hair was a mess and their faces looked stressed. But looking closely to their expressions, you could see the satisfaction pouring out of them. Harry was glad for Hermione, she really had just started to enjoy herself again after the war and Australia.

Looking for her parent hadn't been easy or pleasant, but what else is new, right? Even with him at her side, she had suffered a great deal when her parent, after recovering their memories, looked at her and saw the monster who had raped their minds. They told her that she was still their beloved daughter but that they needed time to adjust, that it would be better if she went back to Hogwarts. Once Hermione and Harry were far from her parent's house, she broke down in tears. And in that moment, Harry had hated them, because his sister was hurting and there was nothing he could do to take away her pain, so he held her until the tears stopped.

They returned to Grimmauld Place, were they were staying. That was two months ago.

Harry moved his gaze to Malfoy. It was weird seeing him like this, not angry or hateful, he was polite most of the time but they didn't speak much. The time of insults, punches or jinxes in the hallways were gone, and Harry would never say it out loud but... he missed those times, just because Malfoy was the only one apart from Hermione, Ron and Neville that treat him like a normal person, and not the Savior of the Wizarding World.

"Well! It seems that all of your Janus are ready! I'll look at your results and then you can drink it" Slughorn said.

Next period was lunch, so no one was in a hurry, all the students wanted to drink their potion before going to the Great Hall.

Harry turned to Ron, who had a very serious expression on his face. He was looking at their cauldron with an intensity that wasn't casual. Harry tapped his foot against his, drawing Ron's attention.

"What's up?" asked softly Harry.

Ron took a breath and answered slowly. "I want her in my life, Harry... but what if I can't be what she wants? You know that our personalities are totally different. She wants someone who can discuss politics and theoretical Arithmancy, not an Auror obsessed with Quidditch and playing chess. I don't want fuck this up, mate. Hermione is...important" Ron's voice sounded afraid.

Harry wasn't surprise at the topic of the conversation, he knew all too well about Ron's insecurities. He knew he had to be very careful about what he said. Using a page of Hermione's book, he started speaking.

"Maybe you are right, but maybe it's the other way around. Maybe she can't be what you want..." Harry thought that if this conversation won him a black eye, it'll be worth it.

"What the hell are you talking about? She already is what I want" Ron's voice had an edge.

"No, I mean, really think about it. She likes to read, she fights all the time, her ideas about magical creatures are insane. It's nothing that you like. And there are prettier girls than her..."

Ron's gaze was full of anger "Shut the fuck up! So what? She thrives with knowledge; she fights because she's passionate about everything she does, including supporting the right of magical creatures. Those that we, the Wizard World, saw as lesser creatures just because of tradition and old customs. Maybe I'm different than her, but I'd prefer spent my life passionately arguing with her than a quiet life with someone else... Also, mate... She is the most beautiful woman in MY world and if you ever say anything different, so help me Merlin, Harry... I'll beat you bloody"

Harry fought back a smile and knew he was asking for it, but he had to make his point.

"Ok, man. I'm just saying. If she is that different from you, maybe in a few months you won't care if other man kisses her or touches her...maybe she is destined to wake up in bed every day next to another man... marry him and have his childr-"

Harry was cut off when a hand grabbed his robes and pulled him close. Ron's face was two inches away from his own. His eyes were vicious and his voice deadly calm.

"Hermione is mine. No man will love her like I do and I won't let anyone touch her, much less marry her and have his kids" Ron took a deep breath and shook his head "But I'll leave only if she tells me to leave, I won't ever hurt her, but I'll fight for her... mark my words Harry, she'll be MY wife and the mother of MY children..." Ron's voice went quiet and his gaze confused as he watched a smug smile spread across Harry's face.

"Oi you fuck! You did that Muggle thingy! The reverse psychology that Hermione was talking about the other day!" he said with indignation.

Harry started to laugh and Ron frowned but joined him as well.

"Boys, let's see you potion!" Slughorn interrupted them.

They both sobered up quickly but Ron still punched Harry's arm... on principal.

"Well, your Janus isn't very potent boys, I'm sure you made your best effort and this is a very this is a very difficult potion. This Janus will give you a Moment of 5 to 10 minutes, I'll bet" said Slughorn disappointed and then moved on to another table.

Harry and Ron heard the professor gushing over Hermione's' and Malfoy's potion, it was perfect, obviously.

"It's time!" exclaimed Slughorn "You can drink your Janus, remember that your Moment will happen inside the 24 hours period starting now. It could happen at anytime, anywhere...enjoy your future, cheers!"

Everyone drank.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were having lunch in the Great Hall while speculating about their future.

"Maybe I'll see myself as a transgender" said Harry.

Hermione burst out laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh! My name would be Harriet..." Hermione covered her face trying to control her laughter.

Ron was looking at her with a big, enamored smile on his face. But then looked at Harry and said "Mate, what is a transgender?"

While Harry tried to explain Ron what it was, Hermione poured herself some orange juice.

"Really? But people still know that they are men right? What is the point?" asked Ron.

"Ron, it's just a different kind of sexuality and to tell you the truth, with the technology Muggles have these days, if a person really wants to, not even I could tell if that person is a man or a woman. Some of them are really hot, actually" answered Hermione.

Ron startled and looked at her surprised.

And then turned to Harry "Mate?"

"It's true, many Muggle men have identity crisis when they find out their girlfriends, who they had sex with, were born a boy. For some reason women don't mind so much, but still..." Harry was enjoying a little too much this conversation.

"Hermione? Did you by any chance..." Ron started.

Harry almost fell out his seat laughing grabbing his stomach.

"Ron! You know me since I was eleven!" screamed Hermione.

"Sorry! Sorry! I know, it just took me by surprise... not that I wouldn't... be your friend... if you were born a boy, I'm just saying that-" Ron's face was furiously red.

Harry had tears in his eyes and was sill giggling but he had returned to his place on the bench.

"Thank you Ronald, I'd be your friend too, if you were born a woman" Hermione said starting to laugh.

When he saw that his friends were laughing at him, he exclaimed "Stop making fun of the Pureblood Wizard with your scandalous controversial Muggle ideas!" Now all three of them were giggling and people from other Houses were looking at them.

Harry crossed his gaze with Malfoy's, he nodded to him on an impulse. Malfoy seemed surprise but returned the gesture, and looked away.

Once the Golden Trio calmed down, the conversation resumed, but this time it was in a more serious tone.

"Well, I don't know what my future will be but..." Hermione paused.

"What 'Mione?" asked Ron.

"Can we all agree that our future is private and that we will only share what we see if we want to?" Hermione seemed cautious.

Harry and Ron shared a look.

"'Mione, you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to. I do want to know about your future but only if you want to tell me...tell us, I mean" Ron corrected quickly "I'm kind a scared of my future... I always wanted to do great things but maybe I'm not destined to do them"

"Ron... your future can only by extraordinary, just like you. I don't doubt that for a second" answered Hermione.

Harry wished he had a camera just to capture Ron's face while looking at Hermione in that moment.

"You really believe that?" Ron's voice had some vulnerability.

"Yes, I really believe that" Hermione smiled at him.

After a pause she turned to Harry. "What about you Harry?"

"Of course 'Mione, I'm all for being private, for all I know I could make a life changing decision in the toilet taken a shit, I wouldn't want to tell you that!" Harry knew that the obscenity would shock her into laughter.

It did.

* * *

After the Golden Trio finished their food, they and most of the students started to exit the Great Hall. They had a free period after lunch as everyone in 8th grade.

They were walking when Harry saw something impossible near the end of the hallway.

"'Mione, can you see someone over there?" asked Harry with a serious expression, as he pointed at a wall.

Hermione looked confused for a moment and then her eyes widen. "Harry, there's no one there, I think you are having your Moment!" her voice was excited.

"Yes, I think so too...excuse me" Harry started walking towards the wall but then he decided to lean in the other wall, facing the scene.

Hermione and Ron walked near Harry in silence, they stopped at a safe distance, they didn't want to distract him from whatever he was seeing.

Suddenly they heard a snort behind them and turned. Nott, Zabini and Malfoy were standing there.

"What's wrong with Potter?" asked Nott.

"Someone has to tell him that his face is going to stick like that if he doesn't stop frowning" Zabini joked.

"He's having his Moment" answered Hermione.

Malfoy's eyes widen and look at Harry. He knew this was not the time for jokes. They all stayed respectfully silent while watching Harry's reaction to his future. In the meantime Harry wasn't listening to them, he was paying all his attention to the scene in front of him.

 _In the Moment it was night. They were illuminated by one of the torches near the window. Harry was leaning against the wall and Malfoy was next to him, not touching but close. They were talking._

 _"I've told you many times that I can't. No Death Eater can cast the Patronus Charm" Malfoy sounded annoyed._

 _"And I've already told you that Professor Snape could cast a full corporeal Patronus, Draco" it seemed that they had had this conversation before._

 _"You've been trying to teach me for a month now and I still can't cast it, Harry... I don't know what I'm doing wrong"_

 _"What happy memory are you using to fuel it? Wait, you know what? Don't tell me, it's private. You just have to find something happier, okay?" Harry put his hand in Malfoy's shoulder and smiled at him. Malfoy looked at him and hesitated._

Harry was very confused, the Moment was showing him that Malfoy and him were friends, calling each other by their given names, him teaching Malfoy the Patronus Charm, but none of this seemed life changing for Harry.

 _Malfoy looked at Harry, for the first time both realizing how close they were, but none of them moved... and suddenly the atmosphere was charge with something different._

 _Slowly Malfoy brought his hand against Harry's cheek, looking to his eyes... he paused for a second, gathering courage and pressing his lips against Harry's._

Harry was frozen in his spot, looking at the scene as if it were a car crash... you don't want to see it, but you can't stop looking at it.

He felt his bag pack fell from his shoulder to the floor but didn't care. What was Malfoy doing? And why wasn't he pushing him off?

Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Nott and Zabini were looking at Harry, and when his face went pale and the bag pack fell to the stone floor, they knew that something big had happened.

 _The kiss was chaste and short, Malfoy pulled his head back a few inches while watching Harry's response, his hand still in Harry's cheek. They stared at each other for a moment._

 _Suddenly Harry's hand was in Malfoy's air and his arm around Malfoy's waist crushing his body against his, his lips attacking Malfoy's with passion, the blonde returned the embrace and the kiss, now snog...they started to brush their groins together, moaning in each other's mouths._

Hermione watched as Harry gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, she almost ran to him when she saw him sliding to the floor, back against the wall, like his legs couldn't support him anymore, his gaze fixed in a scene that only he could see.

But Ron caught her in time.

"This is his future, he has to face it alone right now" he whispered to her ear, knowing that the Slytherins were witnessing this and had heard him as well.

Thank Merlin all the students but them were at class... so the hallway was empty, Harry didn't need any more publicity.

"Fuck, if Potter is reacting like this, I don't know if a want to see my future" said Nott.

That was true, seeing your future sounded cool, but only now they were realizing what it truly meant.

 _Harry broke the kiss. And took a few breaths while looking at Malfoy._

 _"Draco... I-I" he didn't know what to say, it seemed._

 _"I ... I have wanted to kiss you for months now, even before we started being friends" Malfoy's face showed sincerity "Is it weird?"_

 _"I have never..." Harry tried to focus and continued "Draco, I have never desired a boy, I'm not gay... I think" his gaze was confused._

 _Malfoy had a little smile on his face._

 _"I know, me neither. I'm not gay, well I don't think I am" his cheeks were pink now "It's just you Harry, only you"_

 _"Oh...yes...that sounds right. It's only you... Draco" Harry's voice trembled little._

 _Draco moaned and brought their lips together again, this time the heat was impossible to miss. Their hands were exploring their bodies, grabbing and rutting against each other, Draco lips attached to Harry's neck and started sucking. The raven boy threw his head back to give him access and gasped._

 _"Draco ah... Draco I want to touch you" Harry's voice was rough._

 _"Yes! Please... touch me" Draco sounded desperate._

 _Harry's hands moved Draco's clothes out of the way until he could put his hand inside the blonde's pants, grabbing his cock. Draco moaned loudly and his body jerked at the sensation._

 _"Shh Draco... you're going to get us caught, just feel" Harry was panting, looking as Draco's face while jerking him off._

 _After a while, Harry's hand on his cock was too much for Malfoy, neither seemed to have much sexual experience, the blonde started to whine._

 _"Harry! Merlin, Harry! I'm going to cum"_

Harry saw his future-self smiling down at Malfoy...at Draco, but the blonde couldn't see him, lost in his pleasure. But Harry was sure that he had never made that face before, not even with Ginny.

Oh my God... he was happy, confused as hell, but happy.

How could this be? Draco Malfoy was going to make him happy? What the fuck?

 _"Yes, Draco... I want you to come all over my hand" it was a whisper but in the silent night it sounded loud and clear._

 _It seemed to have the desired effect, the blonde started to buck and jerk...moan and gasp until his back stiffened and a moan that sounded like a weird version of Harry's name, Draco came._

 _The hallway was silent again, the only sound were their breaths trying to calm down._

 _Then Draco moved his head and kissed Harry on the lips._

 _This kiss was different, it was slow and deep, their hands grabbing each other like afraid that the other one would disappear. The kiss ended but their faces were still close._

 _"I want you... in my mouth Harry" whispered Draco._

Harry inhaled sharply, he noticed that his future self reacted the same way, it would have been funny if it weren't for the fact that Harry had just realized that he was hard.

His cock was hard because he had seen himself jerking Draco Malfoy off. He was turn on by Draco Malfoy... this Motherfucker Moment!

And to think that just a few minutes ago he was joking about identities crisis... fuck...

 _Draco fell to his knees and opened Harry's trousers._

 _"Please Harry" Draco whined._

 _And took the tip of Harry's cook into his mouth._

 _"Yes, God yes" Harry's voice was pure air._

Harry thanked the heavens that he could only see Malfoy's head bobbing, because any more visual stimulation and he would come in the hallway, without touching himself ...and he was pretty sure that Ron and Hermione were still there, waiting for him. That would be embarrassing.

He saw his future-self grab Malfoy's head and look down at him, caressing his cheek, moaning loudly and panting. He tried to control his breathing while watching the Moment, he was not coming in the fucking hallway in front of his friends!

 _"Draco! Oh God!... Draco I'm going to come" his voice was pure sex._

 _Draco started to moan around Harry's cook and took him even deeper._

 _Harry lowered his hand to feel Draco's throat, he felt his cook move in and out, fucking him deep. Throwing his head back, Harry screamed Draco's name._

Harry lowered his hands from his mouth, too stunned and turned on to do anything.

"Oh dear God" Harry whispered, his gaze focus on the scene, while panting. Not remembering that he had an audience.

Ron grimaced and turned to the Slytherins and said "Please, don't tell people about this...and if we witness your Moment, we will stay silent as well"

Nott and Zabini said nothing but Malfoy answered "We won't be telling anyone" and looking at his fellow Slytherins he added "None of us"

Nott and Zabini nodded to him.

Hermione rest her head on Ron's shoulder while they all turned to Harry, waiting for the Moment to end.

 _There were only silence and pants in the hallway. Harry was recovering his breath and Draco was still on his knees, his head resting on Harry's tight._

 _After a few moments, Harry pulled Draco up and gave him two sweet, chaste kisses. Their foreheads pressed to each other._

 _"Harry, I know that this is new... and I'm sure that you are very confused but...would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? Like a date?" asked Draco, his voice showed his vulnerability._

 _"I may be confused, and yes, this is new... but I have never felt like this before so I'm not running just because it's a little scary. So yes Draco, I would love to go to Hogsmeade on a date with you" Harry answered smiling._

 _Draco laughed with relief and said "I can't believe I'm saying this but, thank Merlin you're a Gryffindor!"_

 _Both laughed, happy just to be together._

 _Until Harry sighed and said "We better go... a professor is bound to find us if we don't move"_

 _"Yes, but wait... just a second"_

 _Suddenly Draco pulled out his wand and pointed somewhere near them._

 _"Expecto Patronum" he whispered._

 _At first it was a white mist, and then a shimmering fox appeared. Sitting on the floor, blinking, looking at them._

 _Draco was stunned into silence. Harry's face broke in a smug grin, and then looked at Draco's surprise expression._

 _His own expression softened while looking at the blonde._

 _"I knew you could do it" he whispered._

 _"I... Harry... Harry no Death Eater can cast the Patronus Charm" Draco's voice was terrified._

 _"I know"_

 _"I'm not... Harry I'm not a..." Draco's eyes filled with tears._

 _"I know...and now you know as well" Harry spoke softly, sounding overwhelmed._

 _He held Draco as the blonde hid his face in Harry's shoulder. The white fox guarding them in the silence._

The scene dissolved and Harry felt his face was wet.

Quickly he dried his tears with the back of his hand and turned to look at Hermione and Ron, only to find Nott, Zabini and... Draco as well.

"Harry, are you ok?" asked Hermione.

"Was it bad, mate?" asked Ron.

His eyes connected to Draco's and held his gaze. "No, it was beautiful"

Draco's eyes widen, then he turned and walked away. Nott and Zabini following him.

Harry watched him walk away, but now he saw Draco...not Malfoy.

He looked at Hermione and Ron, they were looking at him, eyes full of expectation.

"I'll tell you later, when I can think straight again. How long was the Moment?" he asked.

Hermione casted the spell to showed the time. "It was a little more than 10 minutes Harry" she answered.

"Really? It seemed longer..."

"Ok mate" said Ron, grabbing his arm and pulling him up "You can tell us whenever you want...but... were you a transgender?"

Harry looked at his friend for a moment and then burst out laughing.

Soon Ron and Hermione followed his lead.

* * *

Far, at the other end of the hallway Draco Malfoy watched as the Golden Trio laughed without inhibitions. The small smile that crossed his face was noticed by no one.


	3. Ron's Moment

This is the Present

 _This is the future Moment_

* * *

Ron's Moment

After Harry went to his room to think, Hermione and Ron talked for a little while. They were both worried about Harry's reaction to his future.

"What do you think it was?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know… but it seemed rather intense, right?" Ron's answer was vague; there was no way that he was telling her his suspicion. Harry's pants and gaze had looked more like lust than fear, but Ron wasn't going to say anything until Harry was ready to talk.

"Now I'm even more worried about my future" said Hermione.

"Don't be. The three of us will always be together, will face whatever the future throw us" assured Ron.

"Yes, I know." Hermione smiled at Ron.

They both stayed silently looking at each other's eyes, until Hermione felt her cheeks on fire and looked away. Ron cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, I was thinking on going to the Quidditch field… I spend so much time there that it could trigger my Moment" said Ron.

"Oh! Sure… you're right. Well, I'll go to the library then, if my Moment is triggered by something, it has to be the library."

They both laughed.

"See you later?" asked Hermione.

"Of course 'Mione"

* * *

While walking to the pitch, Ron decided to take the long way to get there. His mind was full of Hermione and the way she moved, laughed and how her eyes lit up every time he said something she liked.

Ron walked until he was near the shore of the Black Lake. He remembered when the three of them were on the run and just for one moment in all that darkness, skipping pebbles on the water surface with Hermione had made him feel happy. He had been teaching her something new and she was laughing, her eyes shining as she looked at him.

He had fallen in love with her all over again that day.

A voice interrupted his thoughts. Ron turned to the sound to find… himself….with Hermione.

They were sitting next to each other, looking at the Black Lake and Ron could see they were holding hands.

Ron felt his heart beat loudly in his chest. He approached the scene so could hear what they were saying.

This was his Moment.

 _"Thank you for coming to get me. I didn't realize how much I needed a break" said Hermione._

 _"Well, you know… if you ever need a break from studying, I'm your man" answered Ron with a laugh._

 _Hermione smiled at him and with mischief in her eyes, she said "You are always my man Ron, not only in my breaks"_

 _Ron's ears went red as he laughed. He leaned towards Hermione and pressed a kiss to her neck._

 _"Yes, I am" he answered with a smug smile._

Ron couldn't hold back the grin in his face. They were together. He looked so happy and she was so beautiful looking at him with playful eyes.

 _They spent a moment in silence. It seemed to Ron that his future-self was gathering the courage to say something._

 _"l have thinking… we haven't talked about what we are going to do after Hogwarts" Ron looked nervous "I know that you won't want to live in the Burrow with my family and to be frank, neither do I" Ron's nervous gaze was_ focus _on the water while he talked._

His future-self was so focused on the water trying to play it cool that he missed Hermione's expression. It was fear. But, fear of what?

Ron felt a knot on his stomach.

 _"I know that I don't have much to offer to you, but I was hoping if you would think about us moving together in the future" the nerves in Ron's tone were impossible to hide._

 _"In the future? Ron-" Hermione's voice and face were confused but she was interrupted by Ron monologue._

 _"I know that Grimmauld Place is a real_ Household, _and that as far as Harry is concerned, the house is yours as well. But I just wanted to put the idea out there"_

Ron thought he had stopped breathing. He had really put himself out there, asking her for a compromise. He looked into his future self's eyes and saw maturity as well as insecurity. Hermione was looking at the redhead with a serious expression on her face.

And Ron felt fear.

Was this the moment it ended? Why would his Moment be when the love of his life left him? Could destiny really be that cruel?

 _"I think we need to talk" Hermione's tone was deadly serious._

 _Ron's face snapped to look at her, his face afraid._

Ron felt his eyes itch and knew that tears were not far behind. He couldn't stop watching. Please no… I love her so much.

 _"Hermione please, it was just an idea… I didn't mean to pressure y-"_

 _"Ron let me speak please"_

 _Suddenly Hermione was crawling until she was sitting on Ron's lap._

 _"I need you to hear what I'm going to say, really hear it. Because what I'm about to tell you is the absolute truth. It's MY_ truth _and the only one that matters to me" While she said this, both of her hands grabbed Ron's face firmly, not letting him look away._

Ron was transfixed by the scene. Hermione always was a very private person; it was uncommon for her to talk about her feelings. Ron's intuition told him that he was about to be included in a rare moment.

 _"I know that when you look at the mirror you see just Ron. Not a wealthy, famous or powerful man. And maybe that would be a problem if I wanted any of that. But Ron… you are the man I fell in love with, if you were any different, we wouldn't be here sitting in each other's arms" Hermione took a breath and continued "I know you worry about our personalities and their differences. About our fights… and I know that I'm not always open with my feelings, so your insecurity in our relationship is partly my fault"_

 _"No! 'Mione, don't say_ th _-" Ron's answer was cut short when Hermione peck him on the lips._

 _Before Ron could interrupt again she started talking._

 _"I love that we like different things… that we think differently. Many times when we talk, a simple question from you can open a new world of thinking for me..." Hermione's cheeks went red._

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. The value she put into their conversations. He also wanted to hear what thought had put the red in her cheeks.

 _"I enjoy our fights...a lot. Ron...when you...when we…" she looked lost for a moment._

 _"Tell me" he whispered._

 _"When we fight… and I see you all worked up. Sometimes screaming or hovering over me trying to intimate me with your height…" Ron tried to look away with shame, but Hermione had his face tightly in her hands._

 _"Ron, it turns me on… seeing you lose control. I have never desired anyone the way I want you. Sometimes I pick a fight with you just to fuel my fantasies… when you make me feel yours drives me mad and I want you to hold me against a wall and just..." she panted._

 _Ron's eyes were dark with desire as his hands went to Hermione's waist._

Oh my fucking Merlin… not even in Ron's wildest dreams, he had imagined such sincerity. Such passion. He knew he was a possessive fuck...but to hear her saying that that part of his personality turned her on… it was glorious and it opened a world of new thoughts.

 _"So all the other men can go to hell for all I care. I don't want the Viktors or the_ Cormacs _, not even the Harry Potters of the world. Because I have you, and you are the only one that I want" Hermione kissed Ron's forehead, his cheek and then she brought her lips to Ron's earlobe and sucked while slowly rocking her hips down on the redhead's lap._

 _Ron groaned and his arms pulled her tight against him._

 _"Hermione…" he gasped as she bit his neck._

 _"You are mine Ronald and I'm yours" she whispered to his ears. "No more insecurity, no more fear…. Take what is yours… only yours"_

 _Ron moaned and flipped them. Now she was under him, her legs a perfect frame to his hips._

Ron felt he was in a trance. Listening to her words, whispered in his ear while watching her so wild, without inhibitions. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, and she was his.

 _"You are mine" Ron's voice was harsh with desire. He took Hermione's hands and put them above her head, resting in the grass. "I have fantasies about you as well, love… I have touched myself thinking on burying my face between your legs while my fingers are deep inside you"_

 _Hermione moaned._

 _"Yes!_ Please _Ron" she whispered._

Ron felt he was on fire. She was his. Finally, she was absolutely his. Fuck Vicky or Cormac, she was under his body, moving her hips needing the friction of his cock. Only his.

Hermione was the smartest witch of the age, a powerful, independent witch wouldn't say things like that if she hadn't thought it through. It was time that Ron swallowed his insecurities and to be the man his witch wanted. Only to realize that he already was that man.

He felt he could fly without a broom.

 _Ron kissed her deeply while brushing his cock between her legs._

 _She moaned and gasped._

 _"I want your hands above your head all the time" Ron's voice was rough. He let go of her hand and waited to see if she obeyed him. She did._

Ron groaned while checking his surroundings. He was alone. Thank Merlin.

Then he let his hand grazed lightly his clothed cock while watching the scene.

 _Ron's hand opened two buttons of Hermione's shirt, where he found a white brasserie. He smiled._

 _"Your clothes are so innocent and pure, the perfect wrapping for a wild and naughty girl"_

 _Hermione giggled until Ron pulled down one of the cups so he could see her breast._

 _"I'm not taking any of your clothes off because your body it's ours and no one else will ever see your naked body, only me…. And the Healer when you'll be giving birth to our children" then he lowered his lips to her nipple and started to suck. Hermione threw her head back and arched her back while moaning loudly._

Ron was hard.

He was listening to how he was telling her about his fantasies, to own her, to fuck her, to worship her.

This was ownership for both of them. Amused he realized that desire was always easier to express than love. The experience with Lavander had taught him that, no matter how happy was his cock; his heart always belonged to Hermione.

Covering himself with his robe, he unzipped his trousers and took out his cock. He jerked off while watching the scene in front of him. Every time that future Hermione moaned he could feel his cock dripping.

 _"Yes, Ron! More_ please _...I need… I need…"_

 _"What do you need love?"_

 _"You...only you...always you" she whimpered._

 _Ron snarled then "Yes, only me!"_

 _He kissed her violently and dipped his hand under her skirt. Ron groaned, he broke the kissed and talked against her lips._

 _"Love, you are so wet. Take a deep breath; I want to touch you from inside"_

 _Hermione trashed against him, but with his hips between her legs, she was at his mercy._

Ron watched as his future-self put a finger inside her.

 _Hermione's eyes widen and gasped._

Ron hand moved his hand furiously up and down his cock. He looked down to see the redhead penetrating her with two fingers.

 _Ron's pants against Hermione's lips were harsh. He teased with his tongue the corner of her mouth before speaking._

 _"Love, don't be afraid. I want_ your _come all over my hand, can I have it?" he asked with faked innocence._

 _"Yes! God yes! Ron...Ron"_

 _"Remember don't be afraid" his voice was dark. His hand moved slightly and Hermione screamed._

 _"Ron! What...oh God...Ron" she sounded scared._

 _"That is your point of pleasure, love. I may have read your book on human anatomy. It's supposed to be a very intense sensation, between pleasure and… been uncomfortable with the intensity. Let's see how much it's true" Ron held her down while fucking her with his fingers and suckling her nipple. Hermione trashed against_ him, _but never said stop._

 _"Ron! Oh my god! Ron!" she went still as she came with a silent scream._

Ron followed her. She was beautiful in her orgasm.

After he could focus again he thought that the scene must've been ending when he heard something amazing.

His future-self and her were smiling at each other when she spoke.

 _"Ron, did you forget about the compensation that the Ministry gave us for helping to defeat Voldemort? It's enough to buy two houses. I just always assumed we were going to move in together after Hogwarts" Hermione was smiling._

The scene vanished and Ron thought he would never forget his future-self face that showed that he obviously had forgotten about the money.

Ron started to laugh until tears escaped his eyes. After a while trying to calm down, he stood up and headed to the library looking for the most perfect woman in his world.

He was thinking how to ask her to let him borrow a certain human anatomy book.


End file.
